hannibalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Richard Armitage
Richard Armitage ist ein britischer Schauspieler, der vor allem durch seine Rolle des John Thornton in North and South bekannt wurde. Biografie Richard Armitage wuchs in Leicestershire auf. In seiner Jugend war er musikalisch stark aktiv; unter anderem spielte er Cello und Flöte in der Schule und in regionalen Orchestern. Mit 14 Jahren besuchte er das Pattison College, eine Privatschule in Coventry, spezialisiert auf die darstellenden Künste. Seinen Schulabschluss dort machte er mit A-Leveln in Englisch und Musik. Danach ging er für sechs Wochen nach Budapest und arbeitete dort in einem Zirkus, um seine Mitgliedskarte der Schauspielergewerkschaft zu erlangen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach England arbeitete er vorläufig als Assistant Choreographer und in Musicals wie Cats, 42nd Street und Annie Get Your Gun. Diese Rollen brachten ihm genug Geld ein, um einen dreijährigen Kurs an der London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA) zu belegen. Während seiner Zeit auf der LAMDA bekam Richard Armitage eine kleine Nebenrolle im Film Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung. Nach seinem Abschluss 1998 und einer kurzen Zeit am Theater hatte er eine kleine Rolle im Film Lover oder Loser neben den Schauspielern Douglas Henshall und Jennifer Ehle, ebenso in Cleopatra mit Timothy Dalton und Billy Zane. Weitere Theaterrollen folgten sowie eine 18-monatige Tour mit der Royal Shakespeare Company, während der er Angus in Macbeth spielte. Anschließend begann seine Fernsehkarriere, zuerst mit seinem Auftritt in zwei Folgen von Doctors als Dr. Tom Steele, daraufhin als Craig in einer Episode von Casualty. Doch erst 2002 bekam Armitage seine erste große TV-Rolle als John Standring in Sally Wainwrights Sparkhouse, einer modernen Darstellung von Sturmhöhe. 2003 trat Richard Armitage in gleich drei ITV-Dramen auf, zuerst als Lee in der 5. Staffel von Cold Feet, dann in der zweiten Staffel von Ultimate Force als Captain Ian MacAlwain, und schließlich spielte er neben Julie Graham und Alun Armstrong in Kay Mellor's Between the Sheets die Rolle des Paul Andrews. Dann bekam Richard Armitage die Rolle, die seine Karriere einen großen Schritt nach vorne brachte: Die Darstellung des Baumwollfabrikanten John Thornton in Elizabeth Gaskells North and South. Seine Darstellung von Thornton wurde sowohl von Kritikern als auch von Fans in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, was schließlich zum Zusammenbruch des Servers für das BBC-Messageboard von North & South führte. Es ist bekannt, dass Richard Armitage selbst in diesem Messageboard schrieb, überrascht über die Furore, die er offensichtlich ausgelöst hatte, und somit begann er, über Jahre hinweg selbst Nachrichten an ihm gewidmete Fansites zu schicken. Neben seiner Rolle als Steve im britischen Film Frozen von 2005 hatte er ebenfalls Gastrollen im berühmten BBC-Drama Inspector Lynley und im ITV-Drama Malice Aforethought. 2005 war ein ausgelastetes Jahr für Richard Armitage, da er die Hauptrolle Dr. Alec Track im ITV-Krankenhausdrama The Golden Hour bekam. Das Drama wurde jedoch nicht um eine zweite Staffel verlängert. Es folgte eine Rolle als Peter Macduff in BBCs ShakespeaRe-Told neben James McAvoy und Keeley Hawes. 2006 machte seine Karriere einen weiteren Sprung nach vorn. Er bekam die Hauptrolle des Claude Monet im BBC-Dreiteiler The Impressionists. Ein weiterer Meilenstein war die Rolle des bösen Sir Guy of Gisborne in einer neuen Adaption von Robin Hood. Neben Keith Allen als Sheriff of Nottingham wurden die beiden als Bösewichter bald zu Publikumslieblingen. Armitage nahm vier Hörbücher auf, die die ersten vier Episoden der ersten Staffel von Robin Hood nacherzählen. Richard Armitages Popularität nahm nach seinem Auftritt im zweiteiligen Weihnachtsspecial von The Vicar of Dibley im Jahr 2006 enorm zu. Seine Rolle als Harry Kennedy zog Weihnachten mehr Fernsehzuschauer an als irgendeine andere Sendung. 2007 war Armitage damit beschäftigt, die Dramen George Gently für BBC One, Marie Lloyd für BBC Four und Agatha Christie’s Marple Tödlicher Irrtum für ITV zu drehen. Er kehrte im Sommer für sechs Monate nach Budapest zurück, um als Sir Guy of Gisborne die zweite Staffel von Robin Hood zu drehen. Anfang 2008 wurde bestätigt, dass Richard Armitage eine Rolle in der erfolgreichen BBC One-Serie Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 bekommen hatte. Die Dreharbeiten für die 7. Staffel fanden in und um London und auch in Moskau statt. Für die Rolle des Lucas North verlor Armitage einiges an Gewicht, um die Rolle glaubhafter darzustellen. Die Serie wurde von Kritikern bejubelt und ebenso für den BAFTA Award als "Bestes Drama" nominiert. 2009 folgten zunächst einige Hörbücher, ehe Armitage dann im März erneut für die dritte und letzte Staffel von Robin Hood in die Rolle von Sir Guy of Gisborne schlüpfte. Im Mai 2009 spielte Richard Armitage im BBC One-Drama Moving On mit; im Sommer des Jahres wurde die 8. Staffel von Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 mit Armitage als Lucas North gedreht (Ausstrahlung im November und Dezember 2009 auf BBC One). In dem im August 2011 erschienenen Blockbuster Captain America – The First Avenger bekam Armitage die knapp 3-Minuten-Rolle des Nazi-Spions Heinz Kruger. Armitage nahm 2010 für die 9. Staffel von Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 seine Rolle als Lucas North letztmals auf. 2010 spielte er außerdem die Rolle des ehemaligen SAS-Soldaten John Porter in Strike Back. Eine weitere Staffel der Serie wurde im Frühjahr 2011 in Südafrika gedreht. Armitage spielte allerdings nur eine Nebenrolle, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten bereits in Neuseeland befand, um Thorin Eichenschild in Peter Jacksons Adaption des Romans Der Hobbit darzustellen. Die Dreharbeiten zu diesem dreiteiligen Film begannen im März 2011 und endeten im Juli 2012. Hannibal Ab Mitte der dritten Staffel wird Armitage die Rolle des Serienmörders Francis Dolarhyde, auch die Zahnfee genannt, spielen. Filmografie Für eine vollständige und aktualisierte Filmografie, siehe hier. Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler: Serie